


Believe Me Yet?

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Harry fucks Louis in front of a mirror okay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Top Harry, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this idea from tumblr:</p><p>"IDEA</p><p>Louis knows he’s attractive. Mildly so, and can never agree with Harry when his boyfriend tells him how beautiful he is. So, in an effort to get him to believe it, HARRY FUCKS LOUIS IN FRONT OF A MIRROR SO HE CAN SEE HOW GORGEOUS HE LOOKS YEP"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was by [tumlinbum](http://tumlinbum.tumblr.com). :)

"You look gorgeous," Harry repeated for what felt like the millionth time that day. He and Louis had promised to be at Liam's today just to "hang," as Niall had so eloquently put it, but Louis just didn't seem to be content with whatever he was wearing—did Harry mention it was a pool party?

"No, I don't," Louis said, turning away from the mirror he had been staring at for a good ten minutes now. "They show off my huge, girly bum," he commented in regards to the swimming trunks he'd put on. "And my scrawny legs."

Harry grabbed Louis' hip pulling his boyfriend of two years' closer until they were touching from the waist down. "There are so many things wrong with that statement," Harry began. "For one thing, I happen to love your 'huge, girly bum'," he said, cupping Louis' arse as if to reinforce his words. "And your 'scrawny' yet beautiful legs."

Louis blushed slightly at the contact, but only slightly. He had become used to Harry's praise after, well, about a month of knowing him. He knew it was easier to just let it slide and move on, but he was having none of it today. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Styles," he muttered, purposefully letting his breath tickle Harry's neck. He felt Harry shiver, smirking inwardly as he remembered that he was the one that did that. 

"Really, now?" Harry asked, his pupils noticeably dilating with lust. "So it does me no good to sit here and remind you how incredibly attractive you are?"

"None at all."

Louis wasn't completely loathsome of himself; he knew he was what some considered "good-looking." But that was as far as his self-praise went. He was decent, he guessed, and never thought anything more of himself.

"And you're sure about that?" Harry asked, biting his lip. Louis got lost in his nearly-black eyes, feeling his own go a similar shade. He licked his lips subconciously, suddenly very aware of the tightness in his pants.

"Y-yes," Louis mumbled, though it was weak. Harry placed his hand on the back of Louis' neck, pulling his face closer until it was mere inches from his. He leaned forward until his lips were grazing Louis' ear, whispering, "Then I guess I have to find another way to show you."

Louis didn't have time to reply as he felt Harry's erection pressed into his thigh, and his knees turned to jelly. Harry pressed his lips to Louis', his tongue quickly finding its way into Louis mouth. Louis soon found their tongues tangling together in the most beautiful of ways.

Harry removed his lips from Louis', mouthing at his collarbone. He continued lower, grateful that Louis was already shirtless. He brought his lips to his chest, sucking one of Louis' nipples into his mouth. He heard Louis moan a deep, guttural noise. He took that as encouragement, sucking harder.

"Harry," Louis muttered, his breathing ragged. Harry took a glance at Louis' face, noticing how his lips were parted, his head thrown backward. He grew harder—if possible—at the sight.

He removed his mouth—but not without a whine from Louis—and instead sunk even lower, threading his hands under the stretchy material of Louis' trunks. 

"Please." It came out as more of a whimper or plea than a statement. But Louis didn't care; all that mattered right now was HarryHarryHarry.

Harry removed Louis' bottoms with one swift motion, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Since no underwear was needed with the trunks, Louis was now completely naked and writhing in front of Harry. 

"Please," Louis said again, more desperation in his voice than before. He gently palmed Harry through his shorts, tracing the outline of his length through the fabric. A light moan escaped Harry's lips.

Harry threw his head backward, which just so happened to put the mirror in his view. He smiled devishly as an idea came to him.

"Stop," Harry commanded him softly, swatting Louis' hand away. Louis seemed confused at first, but then Harry was stripping naked in front of him and, well, who was he to complain or question him?

Harry forcefully turned Louis towards the mirror, placing his lips next to his ear. Louis barely had the time to comprehend what was going on when Harry was whispering in his ear.

"You see that mirror?" Harry asked. Louis could see it alright. He could see his average, frail body in the reflection. He wondered what Harry was getting at. 

Louis nodded. "I see it."

Harry licked the shell of his ear, then began to nibble on his lobe softly. "I will show you just how beautiful you are, Lou," he said quietly, seductively. And of course, all of it shot straight to Louis' throbbing cock.

The true meaning of what Harry had said didn't hit Louis until he faced the mirror and knew what Harry was going to do; he was going to fuck him in front of a mirror. He was going to fuck him in front of a mirror. Just to make Louis see how beautiful he was. And, dammit, if that thought didn't turn him on—

Louis heard the familiar sound of a bottle being popped open, and his assumptions were proven right when he saw a bottle of lube in Harry's hand. Harry smiled at him. The smile was charming, innocent even, but he was anything but at the moment.

"I don't have a condom," Harry said. He crushed his lips against Louis', licking his bottom lip. He pulled away with a smirk. "Hope you don't mind."

Well, when he said it like that...

"Fuck no, I don't," he said, voicing his thoughts. He felt Harry smiling against his lips. Harry kept their lips connected as he thread his hands behind Louis back, squeezing some lube onto his first and second fingers, warming it. He let his mouth sink further, making small love bites against his neck. He wanted to mark Louis, to make him remember this night as the night Harry made him feel just as gorgeous as he was.

He traced his finger over Louis' hole, teasing. Louis groaned in anticipation. He leaned forward, his index finger positioned to enter him at any given second. Louis knew this, and was dying with anxiety.

"Look at you," Harry said, gesturing to the mirror. Louis felt like he had no choice but to look up. "So ready for this. For me." He sucked another mark onto Louis' shoulder. "Fucking mesmerizing."

He finally pushed his first finger into Louis, pumping in and out. Louis had to fight to keep his composure, gripping Harry's hips until his knuckles were white. He was afraid of hurting Harry, but he hadn't said a word about anything and appeared fine, so he let it be.

"Fuck," Louis exclaimed as Harry entered a second finger. He wasn't even trying to maintain his composure now, all of those thoughts thrown out the window. All he could think about was Harry and his fingers and his fucking erection that was currently against Louis' thigh. 

Harry began to lube up a third finger when Louis stopped him. He gave Louis a confused look, to which Louis simply said, "I'm ready."

He lubed up his member and positioned himself at Louis' now-stretched opening. "Please, Harry," Louis mumbled, begging. "Please."

Harry took a quick glance at the mirror in front of them and realized Louis' eyes weren't staring back at him. He looked down at Louis, almost sympathetic. Almost.

"I will," Harry said. There was a hint of teasing in his voice. And that was just like Harry—to be a fucking tease. "As soon as you look at yourself."  
Louis couldn't get his eyes on the mirror quick enough.

"Beautiful," Harry remarked. "Aren't you?"

Louis nodded. It wasn't because he believed it, but because he didn't want to waste any more time fighting with Harry over his appearance when that time could be spent with Harry's dick in his ass. So he nodded once, twice.

"Say it," Harry commanded. 

Harry's cock was leaking precome, Louis could see. It was hard and straining, seeming almost as ready to be in Louis as Louis was for it to be filling him up. Louis was becoming desperate at this point, never feeling like more of a cockslut than he did in that moment.

"I'm beautiful," Louis murmured half-heartedly.

"Good," Harry commented. "Now say it like you mean it."

Louis was about to repeat himself, willing to do anything at this point just for Harry's dick to be inside him already. But Harry was already slamming into Louis, bottoming out before Louis had the time to react.

"Fucking hell, Harry!" Louis shouted, his voice cracking on the words. 

Harry waited until Louis was comfortable to move. He pulled out, only to slam back into him. Louis' lips parted slightly, his eyes closing in ecstasy.

"Damn it, Louis," Harry tried to say, but the words came out in pants. "So fucking tight."

Harry thrust into Louis again and again, until he hit that spot—the one that made Louis scream out.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Harry grinned to himself, taking pride in the fact that he had been the one to cause that musical scream. He rammed into Louis once again, being sure to hit the spot he knew would cause Louis to come in seconds. 

"Gonna c-come," Louis panted out. Those seemed to be the magic words as Harry stopped moving. Louis whined helplessly. "Harry, please," he begged.

"I want you to watch yourself come," Harry said, almost demandingly. "I want you to watch yourself fall apart in the loveliest way possible."

Louis looked into the mirror, nodding at the reflection to let Harry know he was looking. Harry seemed to be satisfied with this as he began thrusting into Louis once again.

It wasn't long before Louis was shouting Harry's name, staring at him in the mirror, so close to the edge. It was actually quite nice to watch Harry from the reflection, almost as if it were from someone else's point of view. But Harry still seemed breath-taking either way.

"So close," Louis muttered. 

"Come for me," Harry whispered in his ear, letting his lips graze over the skin just beside him. He gripped Louis' hips, thrust into him one final time, and that was all it took for Louis to be coming in white, hot spurts across Harry's chest.

With Louis clenching around him, Harry found it impossible to maintain his composure. So he gave in, filling Louis up with his come. Louis moaned at the full feeling he still had even after Harry had removed himself.

They were breathing heavily, simply lying beside each other on the floor. After about five minutes, Harry sat up on his elbows, grinning. "So, you believe you're beautiful yet?"

"Nope," Louis said, popping the 'p.' He smirked over at Harry's shocked expression. "And I never will if being a nonbeliever gets me the same, mind-blowing sex."

"Oh shit," Zayn swore from the doorway. Harry and Louis turned to the door, half in fear and half in shock. Louis instantly curled up against Harry, doing his best to hide his embarassingly naked body.

"We just thought you were running behind — you know, because of, like, clothes or something, but no... and now I'm scarred for life." Zayn hid his face, his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

Harry was about to speak up, but then he heard the door open and close again. "We got Li's car out of the mud hole but — holy shit!"

Niall was standing beside of Zayn now, a horrified look on his face, but he seemed to be handling it better than Zayn. Liam was frozen, staring at the two of them, naked and  
covered in come on the ground.

"Warn a guy, Zayn," Niall said, patting him on the back. "It's not everyday you walk in on your mates having a sex session."

"Haven't you guys ever heard of a bedroom? With a bed? And a door? And a fucking lock?!" Zayn shouted, talking with his hands. "Or even a sock on the doorknob. Or just a note that says, 'hey, we're busy fucking, mind us a little privacy?!'" Zayn scolded, but it was obvious he wasn't really angry.

"It's not like you haven't seen us naked before!"

"Not right after sex!"

"I'm traumatized."

"Are you cunts done yelling yet?"

Louis simply buried his face even further into Harry's chest. Harry noticed the movement this time, tearing himself away from the argument to put his hand in Louis' hair. "Everything alright, love?"

Louis blushed deeper, wrapping his arms around Harry's body. "Other than the fact that our bandmates just walked in on us completely naked and right after some extremely hot sex? Nope. I'm fine."

Harry laughed. "Alright, alright. I can sense sarcasm."

Louis joined in on the laughter with his boyfriend, as it was extremely hard not to.

"Aww!" Niall shouted. The fighting ceased, everyone's attention falling on Louis and Harry. "The boyfriends are getting cutesy again. We should let them have their moment."

"So are we just going to leave?" 

"Yeah."

Liam spoke directly to Louis and Harry the first time since they arrived. "Well, uh, you can come over later if you'd like. Or not, you know... either way is fine. You can, uh, finish up what you were doing here and, uh... I'm just gonna go."

Liam was out of the door. Zayn rolled his eyes, Niall unaffected. They each offered their own somewhat-awkward goodbyes, and left.

Louis turned back to Harry. "We're not going to the party, are we?"

Harry seemed to ponder the thought. "Depends. Do I get the mind-blowing sex if I stay here?" he asked, quoting Louis' earlier words.

Louis shrugged. "Maybe if we go in the bedroom. Where things will be more... private."

Harry kissed Louis' lips. "Then I believe we can apologize to Liam another time."

They kissed deeply, eventually getting up and rushing into the bedroom while their hands needily gripped at any form of skin they could. 

At the end of the day, it was safe to say that Louis never doubted how beautiful he was ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was writing this in the middle of the night so... yeah. Sorry for being awkward. :) Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You continue doing what you're doing because I love that.
> 
> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
